When Worlds Collide
by SparkTheFire
Summary: 17-year-old Ravenna was part of the horrifying project "Hibrida." Sold by her parents when she was still in her mother's womb, Ravenna was experimented on by scientists who wanted to know if humans could take on the same abilities as animals. But after she escaped, Ravenna died and was reborn on the world of Magi. Will she survive this world, or will she die in despair?
1. Prologue

**Use link below to see what Komi looks like.**

. /hKayozFWXR6Mnrmc8

* * *

It was a moonless light when a hooded person walked up to a small house which was all alone on the hill.

The person smirked as they took out a piece of paper out and read it over.

"So this is the place that damned experiment lived after she destroyed the Hybrid Lab," the person snarled under their breath. "Can't wait to kill her, after all, she did destroy the only lab doing the experiments and with all the information."

Then the person vanished, and if someone looked inside the house that everyone else thought was abandoned, they would see that mysterious person creeping through the house holding a knife, heading straight for the main bedroom where a certain girl was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

_All Komi could hear was the emptiness of the heartbeat, of the breathing of the little boy who had been dumped in the cage next to her and had died a few moments before Komi had been dragged off for testing._

_Just a few hours ago this boy had been dropped off in his cage. The boy was most likely a failed experiment. Komi could tell when the boy was about to die, not only because her heightened senses, but because his eyes started to glow green and blood began to dribble out from his eyes, nose, and mouth._

_When an experiment died because they couldn't take the mutations, they would start coughing up blood. But if they could adapt to the modifications, then they would have to have the drug injected into their bloodstream which would keep them alive until they can fully use their animal abilities without undesirable side-effects._

_But if the experiment survives for about fifteen years, they would no longer need the drug to keep them alive, but sometimes before that fifteen years had passed, They—the scientists—stop giving them the medicine, and that will kill them. The number one symptom that tells the scientists that the experiment was about to die without the drug were glowing green eyes._

_Komi had turned twelve a few weeks ago, and just three more years until they would stop giving her the drug. Too bad they didn't know that she no longer needed the drug. Komi could still drink it, it just no longer had an effect on her._

_Komi could feel herself shaking, but Komi steeled her heart and glared at the exit door as the scientists chained her down to the table. It was so close, but the scientists had put it there to taunt them. Even if she managed to get out of this cage, Komi still wouldn't be able to leave Komi knew the exit was a fake from experience._

_Komi remembered that day when she had opened that door only to find a wall blocking her way to freedom. If it was torture before she had tried to escape, it was pure hell after the scientists had caught her._

_"Now, time for the Enhancer to boost your abilities," a scientist sang as she grabbed the needle._

_Komi felt nothing as the needle was jabbed into her arm, after being hurt so much, Komi could detach her mind from her body, and not feel the pain._

_"What a good girl for not crying out, if you had we would have to make you go into the Arena. I'm sure you don't want to kill more disobedient children or failed experiments, right? You don't want to go there, after all, that's where Experiment 038 died isn't that right, she was close to you, right? Experiment 179," The scientist cooed._

_Komi gaged as the Enhancer kicked in. She choked and vomited in the trash can, as her body began to thrash around._

_As the darkness pressed in towards her, she heard her voice replying to a question she didn't know._

_"I will destroy every last person who was involved with this project, even if my mom is involved with this, I have gained a new ability after using the Enhancer, it's the ability to manipulate the human body. I can't make someone's body explode or change the body's shape in a huge way or the material which the body is made of, but I could stop or start their hearts or make them no longer be able to breathe. I've also discovered that I can manipulate the skin so I could make someone else look like someone else or change their hair color. I can also control minds since I can control the human body, it also applies to the brain, but I can only do it one at a time."_

Komi bolted awake and nearly fell off her bed.

Komi nervously rubbed her scar on her right hand. The injury looked like a flower with swirly lines going outward, but if someone looked closer they would see that the scar looked like someone had stabbed Komi with a dagger, then the weapon had exploded outwards in her hand making the injury look like a flower.

Komi suddenly felt something slide through her stomach making a warm liquid slide from the corner of my mouth.

"Finally I get my revenge, you destroyed the data needed for me to become a full hybrid like you, now I'm going to die without the drug. If it wasn't for I could run this wretched world using my abilities as a hybrid," the hooded stranger hissed.

"Well, If I'm going to die now, I'll take you with me," Komi snarled as talons appeared on top of the nails, ripping a hole in the stranger's heart.

Komi heard a sickening thud as her body fell onto the ground.

"Is this the way I'm going to die?" Komi whispered. "I wish I could redo this life again, and not in the world, but I would like to still have my abilities, they have saved me many times. I just wish that Nyx hadn't died in the Arena. I wish that I hadn't killed her with my bare hands, that she hadn't let me kill her, that I hadn't known her, that I hadn't believed she was my mother, and that she hadn't thought me to love, to hope, and know what it was like to have family."

Komi didn't know why she was saying this, but Komi hoped that some god would take pity on her, and let her fade away and sleep forever.

As the darkness flooded her vision, Komi saw a child, wearing a mask with deer antlers holding a candle beckoning her into the night.

As the girl holding the candle was about to grab Komi hand, the girl vanished as a man with blue hair and a woman with pink hair took Komi's arm instead of the little girl.

The man and woman smiled then the woman handed Komi two items as they vanished and the light washed Komi away.

* * *

**In a small village in the outskirts of a certain country named Kou, there was a mother who screamed as she birthed a girl, and as the girl was born the Rukh began to flutter and whisper in excitement.**

**"She has arrived!" The Rukh called.**

**But there was also fear in the Rukh's voices when they mentioned that person. She who had arrived was unnatural and shouldn't exist, and she held an enormous power that could be used for good or evil, and there was nothing anyone or anything could do, not even the gods could now interfere with this person's destiny. But the Rukh didn't feel so much hope that this person would choose the path of light, for in whatever world she came from, she had gone through so much that even though she was reborn, her Rukh was half Fallen.**

**"What is this?" A mysterious blond man wearing green whispered as he heard the Rukh calling, and shivered at their fear.**

**The Magi of Leim raised her head up to the sky her grip around her staff so tight her fingers were white as she heard and felt the abnormalities and knew that it was not caused by Al-Thamen.**

**Arba, along with Falan and Ithnan, felt a chill go down their spines.**

**Trying to keep the fear of this abnormality from showing, Falan spoke with an uneasy smirk, "This abnormality, it wasn't caused by us. This will be interesting. I wonder what will happen, but this **_**thing**_** shouldn't be here or anywhere else, even if it's other worlds."**

**Arba nervously laughed but still sounded insane, she held her sleeve in front of her mouth feeling her arm shaky from fear.**

**"Solomon, just what are you planning!? You are a fool if you think whatever plan you created involving this creature will work! But you were always arrogant!"**

* * *

It was dark, Komi opened her eyes, confused. The last thing she remembered after the blue-haired man had taken her hand, was a fuzzy image her absorbing a huge amount of power that she had been given. There was something that screamed in her head that she had forgotten something really important, some information about her.

"It's a girl."

"What is this bracelet on her hand?"

"These two are about the same size as my pinky, and they remind me of magician staffs, the one on the right has a moon shape, and the one on the left reminds me of a bird, but this one kinda looks sharp at the tip. The charm in the middle looks like a dragon. Ooh, look. The dragon, if you shake it, sparkles," a voice said, cutting off their conversation.

"Could I hold my child now?" This was a new voice.

Komi tried to ask what was going on, but the only thing that came out was baby gurgles. Komi could remember what had happened, but she was confused as to why she was now a baby.

Judging from the absence of surprise and horror, Komi concluded that she didn't have any physical features that were the same, but she still had her great vision, hearing, and smell, and Komi made a mental note to see if she still had her powers when she got older and knew more about this world.

Komi looked around to see that she was in what reminded her of the inside of a hut.

"Hello, I am your mother, and I will call you Ravenna," the woman holding me whispered. "I hope you live a good life."

Suddenly, Komi heard the voices of the people who she had first heard whispering outside.

"Now, where did that child get that bracelet?" One of them asked.

"I don't know. After I washed the baby, I looked away for a second then there was the bracelet on her arm. I tried taking it off, but it couldn't come off. We should keep our mouths shut."

"Very well."

Komi hoped that nothing bad would happen.

* * *

Falan snorted as she made the girl's two parents kill each other using her Life Magic.

"We're done here, we've finished killing the people in the village we can go grab the Magi who is somewhere in this village," Ithnan ordered two other people.

Falan stared at the baby in her crib, as the baby girl glared up at Falan and tried to move but it looked like her baby body was too weak.

Falan glanced down as she felt someone grab her dress.

"Please, don't hurt my little raven, Ravenna," the girl's mother wheezed before her eyes glazed over as she died.

Falan looked at her now blooded dress and kicked the body away from her.

"I'll take the girl, she reminds me of Tess, you guys will bring back the Magi," Falan announced.

They just glanced at her and did as she asked.

As soon as they were gone, Falan sighed and glared ruefully at the little girl in her arms.

The girl tilted her head, almost like an animal, and laughed as she tried to grab at Falan's curled hair.

For a second, Falan wanted to keep the little girl, but shook her head, and brought the child to a small village where she dropped her at the doorsteps of a house in a large city in Kou.

As Falan tried to leave after writing down the child's name on a piece of paper, she felt the baby grab her finger. Glancing back, Falan almost flinched at the sad weary red eyes with gold flecks that looked like they should belong to an adult. In the child's eyes seemed to tell Falan something. That's when Falan noticed that one of the Rukh had turned grey and was beginning to turn black.

"Sorry, little one. But Arbs told me to, bye little raven," Falan said before ripping herself away from the child and going as fast as she could back to the Organization's hideout before Falan changed her mind about not keeping the child.

After Falan left, the woman who lived in that house, found the child and took her in. As the days passed the woman always wondered why the child's eyes always looked like an adult who had experienced and saw too much of the world. But because of this, Ravenna was pushed around and was moved from village to village, each parent keeping her far away from them.

* * *

Never did Ravenna had a place to call home nor a person to call family.

Ravenna was 12 and soon she would turn 13. Nervously, Ravenna waited for the day that she would leave this wretched village.

Ravennahad mixed feeling about her mutations, including her wings, coming back as soon as she turned 12, nine months ago. When Ravenna got all her modifications back, she also got her powers. But they were a bit different. In her previous life, her ability to control minds was limited to the person she was touching, but now it was not limited to contact, and she could control their minds however long she wants, and there is less of a strain on her mind when she uses it. Another power she retained, was the ability to heal herself and someone else, but it was less healing and more of regeneration of any missing parts of her body. Ravenna even got her scar back but she always wore bandages over the scar and put on a glove to hide the bandages.

And like always, Ravenna managed to hide her oddities from everyone.

Sneaking into the forest, and making sure no one was around, Ravenna concentrated on the charm, that looked like a staff that reminded her of a bird, causing it to expand and grow until it was as big as Ravenna. When the spear was in its charm form the tip and side aren't sharp but once Ravenna shoved her power through the charm making it bigger, it became so sharp that when Ravenna touched it she didn't realize it had cut her skin.

Taking a deep breath, Ravenna, using magoi manipulation, channeled magoi into her staff/weapon making it flash yellow, then Ravenna swung it at the nearest bush, causing the bush to explode in a flurry of green leaves.

"Sorry bush," Ravenna said glancing at the bush bare of any leaves.

Practicing until the sun was setting, Ravenna suddenly smelled smoke and heard screams of agony.

Snapping her head toward the village, Ravenna grabbed her staff and ran so fast through the forest that she looked like a blur.

As Ravenna stopped at the edge of the village, she stared in horror at the burnt bodies of the village. She gagged as she spotted a small child torn in half, the child's blood splattering the wall of a house. Cursing, Ravenna saw that there were a few dolls lying on the ground. Ravenna knew that the Witch was behind this.

Running over to her house, she slammed open the door, to see the family who had let her stay at their house. They were dead along with everyone else in the village.

"Mother, if your listening from the Great Flow, please welcome the people who let me stay in this village. They never loved me and I didn't expect them to, but they still let me stay instead of kicking me to the curb," Ravenna whispered as she finished burying everyone in the ground.

Ravenna knew that an ordinary twelve-year-old girl would be breaking down, but after seeing so much death in her previous life, it no longer fazed her. It did feel sad, but she felt nothing else except for the emptiness in her heart.

Turning around, Ravenna went to her house and grabbed the bag which held all the things she had packed when she had to leave.

"Goodbye, thank you for letting me stay here," Ravenna said to the ruins to the village.

She didn't see a single Rukh form the village send her off. Ravenna could only see the Rukh of her mother and someone who she was pretty sure was her father who had died before Ravenna was born.

Ravenna ran into the forest and vanished into the shadows as it began to snow, and she didn't look back once.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ravenna looks like the girl on the book cover. Since her dress is backless it lets her wings (who no one can see except when her wings are out) go free without ripping her dress, making this dress her favorite piece of clothing. Aria is now Ravenna.**

**Three years later**

15-year-old Ravenna was utterly lost on the desert.

"Curse you Yunan!" Ravenna screamed to the sky.

Yunan had, once she heard that she was trying to get stronger so that Ravenna could find her brother and destroy Al-Thamen, he had told Ravenna that he would send her to a place where she could get stronger. Ravenna thought that he would stop dropping her in the middle of nowhere since he accidentally making time in the Rift slow down so much that a year had passed in the natural world but only a day had passed in the Rift. Yunan had apologized, but Ravenna had been so mad she hadn't talked to him for one full day until she broke at Yunan promise to bring her to the other side of the rift to meet the Fanalis.

But before he had used his magic to throw her here, he had said something mysterious. Yunan had said 'You have two of the Divine Staves, it should have become useless, but it seems that something or someone had given you the rest of Ilah's power, so use your staff and third eye wisely.'

Then Yunan threw here, and that's how Ravenna ended up in the desert.

"Damn him, when I get my hands on him, he'll wish he wasn't alive!"

Ravenna's eyes widened as she spotted an Oasis with a dungeon in front of her.

Ravenna didn't see anyone, but she could smell multiple fresh scents here, and it whoever was here visited often with many other people.

"Kurumi, Djinn of insanity and destruction," Ravenna said reading the inscription on the dungeon.

"Sounds cheery, let's go dungeon diving!" Ravenna yelled running through the dungeon gate.

After feeling like she had been falling, Ravenna blinked her eyes to see that the Treasure Room was made entirely of clockwork, and as Ravenna listened to the gears, she could hear the clang and the shifting of the clockwork as the level where Ravenna had to fight monsters made of metal shifted and changed its shape. Which made Ravenna take longer than expected to get to the Treasure Room.

Suddenly the clock in between the pillars in the middle of the room began to ring as the clock struck twelve, then a human looking like Djinn in front of her, the Djinn's right eye was like a clock, she held two guns, and her dress was black and red and made her look like a Gothic Lolita. **(She looks like Kurumi from Date a Live)**

"You look like a human," Ravenna blurted out.

"Well, I am not entirely human, I am... Well, I was a Spirit. The only way to sum up what a Spirit is is that we are a type of celestial being," Kurumi said inspecting her gun. "The only reason I have a dungeon is that Ugo gave me the powers of a Djinn."

"If you're a Djinn what kind of magic do you use?'" Ravenna asked.

"Well, your going to be the only human currently knows this, but I can create an exact copy of myself using little fragments of my selves from different periods of time. My powers, and soon to be yours, is using time and spatial magic."

Grinning, Kurumi raised her gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Ravenna cried out in shock and horror, but Kurumi didn't die. Instead, more Kurumis appeared from the original Kurumi, or at least Ravenna was pretty sure that the Djinn in front of her was the original Kurumi.

"See what I mean?" Kurumi said grinning at my awed face. "What's interesting about this magic is that each of my self that I summon has the same amount of magoi that I currently have at that moment, and each Kurumi can summon its own clone like me. So I could use multiple Extreme Magics at the same time, without feeling the drain of magoi from all the Kurumis, and I can have the copies of myself give me magoi since we have the same magoi. You certainly are a strange being to have two of the Divine Staves.

"You're one of the users of the Divine Staves, so you could be classified as a magician but then again you're using Ilah's magoi and so you could have a Djinn, but all the Djinns won't accept you since you would way too OP but I want someone to be powerful because that power will be helpful in the future."

"I still don't get what a "Divine Staff" is! I know I'm a user of it but what's so special about this staff and why am a user of a Divine Staff?!" Ravenna yelled annoyed that no one either doesn't know or won't tell her anything.

"I am forbidden in telling you why you have two of the Divine Staves, it's not like no one wants to tell you, it's just that when we try to tell you we can't open our mouths," Kurumi said shrugging.

Ravenna growled in frustration.

"So a user of a Divine Staff can use magic like a magician?" Ravenna's asked keeping her rage locked up.

"Yes, and the amount of magoi you received is so large in the quantity that you could use magic on par with Extreme Magic every day for the rest of your life and still have leftovers. But you will still feel the exhaustion from using that much magic, so you aren't invincible magic wise. But you have two of the Divine Staves so whoever used that staff is allowing you to use the same magic or special technique that they used with the Divine Staff. One of the Staves was created for you or you were the first person to use it and the second one used to belong to someone else.

Then Kurumi brightened up as if she had just remembered something, "Also, if you were normal, you wouldn't even be able to use half of my magic, but you have something that lets you use my magic at it's most powerful."

"What is that thing that makes me able to access all of your magic?" Ravenna asked.

Kurumi leaned close to Ravenna's ear and whispered, "You are Fallen, well half Fallen but since you are still technically Fallen you can fully use my powers."

"What's Fall-"

"Now you are my master, and off you go!" Kurumi said interrupting Ravenna. "Bye, you are going to meet some people who'll be helpful. Also, there is something I'm giving you, it's a gift for being the very first human, or close enough to a human, to capture my Dungeon."

"Wait, you still haven't-"

"By the way, I won't be possessing a metal object, my mark will be on your hand." Grabbing Ravenna's arm, Kurumi vanished with a smirk on her face.

Feeling a burning sensation on her ring finger's nail, Ravenna looked down to see an hourglass on her nail, the sand was falling, and it didn't seem like it was stopping any time soon.

**50th Dungeon, Kurumi Djinn of Insanity and Destruction.**

**Captured by Ravenna Aira.**

**Time to Capture: Three months.**

**Only Ravenna has ever been in the dungeon after it was raised.**

_**Kurumi was floating in in the darkness, she was now in the darkest part of her Queen's mind. Right now Ravenna's mind and soul was split in half, one side was dark and the other white making her half Fallen. One side which was completely Fallen was the self that was Ravenna when she was in her world. And the side that was white with Solomon's Law was the self that had never experienced sorrow or remembered an event that would cause someone to Fall. Both sides of her soul were filled with the power of Ilah and the magic that Sheba once used making her both a powerhouse and an anomaly, not because of her modifications.**_

_**Kurumi laughed as her power filled the metal vessel and soul of Ravenna. Kurumi wondered if Ravenna would die before Kurumi could offer the choice to fully assimilate to her Household.**_

_**Just as Kurumi vanished she whispered to the darkness, "What side will you choose Ravenna? Will you follow Solomon's path or fall completely into despair? As you begin to remember your past life, the barrier keeping your darkness from consuming the light in you and keeping anyone from noticing your Black Rukh is fading away, soon you will have to choose. But honestly, I don't care which side you pick as long as you can use my power at its strongest. After all, a metal vessel who can't master their Djinn's power is useless."**_

Ravenna groaned the bed squeaking under her, a headache was beginning to form. Hearing a croak, Ravenna felt something land on her shoulder and found a steampunk raven made of silver clockwork and metal. It was surprisingly light and had a jewel on its chest that was black and had silver smoke in it. **(This is a few days after Ravenna captured the dungeon.) **The hourglass on her fingernail was still there and the sand was still falling as time went by.

_This is my gift to you. This is a dungeon creature I created, and it's made of clockwork like a regular watch and it can still fly. Its name is Eclipse, and she can fling her needle-sharp feathers at whoever she wants. And she can teleport short distances, multiple times depending on how much magoi the raven receives from you. You can control the amount of magoi and you can tell when the raven is almost out of magoi. Since it's your magoi you can see out of Eclipse's eyes, and even if you don't give any magoi and Eclipse runs out, Eclipse will not stop working, it's just that she can't teleport anymore. Like all ravens, Eclipse has Photographic Memory, and she can mimic voices, so she can tell messages to other people and back again._

"Eclipse, I think I'll change my appearance slightly then leave," Ravenna whispered grabbing her stuff.

Croaking, Eclipse landed on her desk, as Ravenna sat in front of it. Grabbing a white piece a paper, Ravenna pressed it against her hair. Watching, Ravenna saw all the color from her hair vanish into the paper, turning it the same color as her hair. Ravenna decided to call this power Tailoring since it felt a bit weird to not have a name for this.

_Since I'm going to be changing my appearance, might as well make my new look flashy,_ Ravenna thought as she grinned.

Doing the same thing except with a rose petal, Ravenna drained the color from the rose petal into her hair, and made parts of her hair lighter and added gold, orange, and silver hints into her hair, making it look like a burning fire.

The last thing Ravenna did before shoving everything she had used into her Infinity Bag, was that Ravenna changed the color of her eyes so that her eyes were silver. The Infinity Bag was a small bag that had unlimited space in it, and if Ravenna was thinking about something and she had it in the Infinity Bag, she would be able to pull it out of the bag.

"Let's go Eclipse," Ravenna whispered, sneaking out of her house feeling Eclipse land on her shoulder.

It was the dead of the night, and no one was awake, and yet Ravenna was out because everyone was fawning over her because she had freed all of the slaves, and Ravenna hated how they mindlessly worshiped her as if she was a goddess.

Ravenna rushed over to the nearby alleyway, her sensitive ear picking up the scuffle of people trying to rob another person.

Using Kurumi's power, Ravenna used the shadows as a clock, hiding her from human eyes.

A girl who looked around Ravenna's age was gagged and looked very beat up.

A group of six teenagers was holding an expensive crescent moon ornament high-fiving each other. The jewelry was made of shiny metal with blue stones and other precious stones and metals covering the metal, making it almost glow in the moonlight.

One of the men grinned and began to kick the girl even though she couldn't move that much.

The girl raised her head a bit and whispered, her voice hoarse, "Please give that back to me, that's the only thing I have left of-"

"Shut up!" The man yelled kicking her harder.

"Eclipse," Ravenna hissed to her bird.

Needle-like feathers flew through the air, pining the man who was kicking the girl to the wall. Ravenna almost laughed at the priceless expression on the guy's face.

"That's enough," Ravenna said coolly. "Now give me the ornament."

"Never!" The other man yelled.

The entire group flinched as Ravenna's eyes flashed red for a second.

"Don't make me use force," Ravenna said her voice a little bit louder.

"Dude, I would hand it over," another man said nervously.

"Shit," the man who was holding ornament. "Just take it."

He threw the ornament at me; then the whole group ran off.

Ravenna sighed as she stared at the girl who was now unconscious.

Ravenna frowned as she picked up the girl, her body was ice cold, and if it wasn't for the girl's steady breathing, she would have thought she had been killed then shoved into Antarctica for two years.

"Guess we're staying here for a bit longer, Eclipse," Ravenna said picking the girl back up and walking back to the abandoned house.

Eclipse croaked in return.

Ravenna was half asleep when the girl Ravenna had saved opened her eyes.

"Uhg, where the hell am I?" The girl said.

"You're in my house that I'm currently borrowing for a bit," Ravenna said watching Eclipse fly around outside.

"Here you go," Ravenna passed the ornament to the girl who had gotten off the ground.

"T-thank you," the girl whispered as she tied the ortament to her sword. "I'm Miyako."

"Nice meeting you, Miyako," Ravenna said walking away.

"W-wait!" Miyako yelled.

Ravenna stopped.

"Umm, can you tell me where I am?" Miyako mumbled.

"I don't know after I captured a dungeon I found this abandoned house in this Oasis that was a few miles away from the dungeon," Ravenna said shrugging.

"I want to come with you to capture a dungeon! I'm too weak without a Djinn's power!"

Ravenna for a second thought this girl reminded her of herself when she first came to terms with the fact that she wasn't human and would never be. After that, Ravenna had shut herself in a wall of iron and silence since she thought herself as weak. And that's what it took to make Ravenna decide to take her along.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go! You can tell me the detail later," Ravenna said beginning to walk away.

Raveena would have to ask her later why she wanted to come along. But even then she would have to keep an eye on her. If she proved herself, someone who was going to hurt anyone else who didn't deserve it, Ravenna would leave her behind in an Oasis. Unlike what everyone else said, Raveena wasn't a monster, at least not physically.

"Thank you so much!" Miyako yelled running after Ravenna.

_Not a single one of them noticed the white bird flying from Kurumi's mark on Ravenna's hand into Miyako's moon ornament._

**Miyako literally means "beautiful night child."**

**Kanji is ****美夜子**


End file.
